Children of San-Tarah
The Children of San-Tarah were a pre-warp species native to the planet San-Tarah in the Kavrot sector. Biology The Children of San-Tarah are furred bipeds- a humanoid species covered in fur. They have pointed ears, long snouts instead of noses, and lip-less mouths. Their teeth are as sharp as Klingon teeth, if not sharper, and they have three fingers and a thumb on each hand. Both their fingers and their padded feet end in sharp claws. San-Tarah use both their claws and feet in battle, in addition to their bladed weapons. ( ) Culture The Children of San-Tarah were divided into a system of packs, which are similar to the Klingon Great Houses. The packs are led by the Ruling Pack. Described as a true warrior culture, the Children of San-Tarah did not concern themselves with politics or commerce. They settled everything with combat; the decisions of their Ruling Pack could be challenged via a battle, and accused thieves would fight their accusers in combat. They are such a warrior culture that their language does not even have a word for peace, or a concept of surrender. When battling, they usually carve out a circle in the dirt. If a fighter leaves the circle, they forfeit the battle. The San-Tarah also revere the hunt, participating in a battle known as the Great Hunt. Earning the right to join the Great Hunt (again, usually by single combat) is considered a great achievement among them. They commonly hunt the san-chera, but also other creatures such as the san-reak during winter. They use horns to communicate. A three-note horn means that the San-Tarah are invaded by an outside force. ( ) They do believe in gods, or el-mar. Their afterlife is described as "running with the dead". ( }}) History Before the Klingons Little is known of San-Tarah history before the arrival of the Klingon ship . Their legends talk of a battle in orbit of their planet that blotted out the sun (because the fighting ships used subspace weapons). More recently, when their leader Me-Larr was young, three packs attempted to overthrow the Ruling Pack. Their rebellion was put down at the cost of many San-Tarah lives. This was the most recent time where the San-Tarah were invaded before the arrival of the Klingons. ( ) Klingon Invasion In 2376, the IKS Gorkon discovered the planet of San-Tarah and attempted to conquer it. Twenty squads (100 warriors) were sent down to take the Prime Village, where the Ruling Pack was based. The Children of San-Tarah routed the attacking Klingons. Their Ruling Pack then offered to meet with the "Klingon Ruling Pack" to determine how the fight was to continue (they did not wish to seek peace; indeed, the universal translator was unable to render the word "peace" into a concept they could understand). Captain Klag and Me-Larr agreed to have their warriors participate in five contests- a hunt, a sea battle, a capture the flag style event, a weight-lifting contest, and a duel between Klag and Me-Larr. Whoever won three out of five would rule San-Tarah, and if the Klingons lost, they promised never to return. The battles began, and while the Klingons won the first and third contest, the San-Tarah won the second, fourth, and fifth. The Klingons were defeated. ( ) Klag's commander, General Talak refused to honor Klag's agreement with the Children of San-Tarah and ordered him to begin planning an invasion. Klag, outraged, requested Order of the Bat'leth support and transported down to the surface to speak with the Ruling Pack. While the Children of San-Tarah were initially furious that Klag had broken his oath never to set foot on San-Tarah again, they accepted Klag's offer of assistance in the defense of their world. The Children of San-Tarah, accompanied by Klingon troops from the Gorkon, furiously fought against troops from Talak's fleet (mainly from the ). The battle was eventually decided when Klag challenged and killed General Talak in single combat. Following the victory, Me-Larr agreed that San-Tarah would willingly join the Klingon Empire, and Captain Huss was appointed governor. ( }}) Category:Humanoid species Category:San-Tarah category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures category:races and cultures Category:Canine races and cultures